A Family Matter
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: the team runs into a familiar face from Kevin's past and Kevin wonder's how it will effect his future mostly a Kevin centric fic with a gwevin pairing
1. default chapter

A Family Matter

Hey I need some serious advice I have like my third story idea and I want to know how many people think it's a good idea

Set a month or two after the team meets Verdona, they race in Kevin's car a small town near Bellwood where a total freak chick is wreaking everything in sight. Unfortunately Kevin has an extremely complicated past with her because she's his (insert your guess here) I'll tell you if your right.

Okay, please review and tell me if I should do the story and make a guess on what the girl is to Kevin.

A) His mother.

B) His sister.

C) His ex-girlfriend.

.


	2. a blast from the past

Since I recovered from my writers block I'll just dive in so here we go.

Chapter 1: A blast from the past

"Can you tell me why we're doing this Tennyson?" asked Kevin Levin annoyed over his shoulder as he drove.

"Because there's this alien chick that's trashing Mayer's Glen." said Ben for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Yeah that I got that but why are we involved?" asked Kevin. "Bellwood's like thirty miles away."

"If it's close enough to be on the local news its way to close for comfort." said Gwen seeing danger signs up ahead. "Looks like this is the place."

"Okay let's take whatever this is down." said Ben as all three of them got out of Kevin's car.

Ben turned into Swamp Fire and Kevin absorbed the properties of the car while Gwen triggered her powers hen all three of them were ready they headed toward the source of all the destruction. It was a girl who was pure white all over her body and was shooting acid out of her hands. Kevin realized that he knew her he stopped running and threw his arms out to stop Gwen and Swap Fire.

"Kevin what the heck are you doing?" asked Swamp Fire looking down at him.

"Go back to the car." said Kevin tonelessly not looking at either of them.

"Are you crazy? We're not leaving you to fight that psycho on your own." said Gwen

"Look I know that girl from a really long time ago," said Kevin knowing it was the way to get them to do as he said. "And trust me she is not the freak chick you wanna tango with this my problem and my fight, I don't want either of you involved."

"Fine, good luck." said Swamp Fire and Gwen reluctantly as they ran back to the car.

"Hey quit shooting before I make you." yelled Kevin running toward the girl after absorbing lead from a box out side a store.

"Take your best shot." said the girl shooting acid in Kevin's direction which he dodged easily.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that." said Kevin grinning

After about ten minutes of fighting Kevin managed to slip a lead ring on her finger which Kevin knew would short circuit her powers.

"Well you have gotten stronger, but Angelina you still fail to protect your hands in a fight." said Kevin when the fight was over. "Remember in a fight your hands can be your strongest asset or greatest liability

"How did know to do that? And, wait how do you know my name?" asked Angelina.

"You don't recognize me do you?" asked Kevin not really caring about the answer.

"Why should I?" asked Angelina clearly confused.

"Nah, but I'm just wondering, what kind of a girl can just forget about her own brother?" said Kevin dully

"Kevin?"

* * *

It was B) his sister. wait and see what happens when brother and sister meet again. And how is kevin going to explain his family ties to Ben (and more importantly Gwen)


	3. Angelina Levin

Chapter 2: Angelina Levin

Chapter 2: Angelina Levin

"Kevin is that really you?" asked Angelina, taking a step closer.

"Yup, it really is." said Kevin.

"Prove it, I've got some enemies who could just as easily pass themselves off as my brother just to take me down." said Angelina crossing her arms. "Tell me something only the real Kevin could possibly know."

"Okay how about, I'm your fraternal twin brother who is younger than you by exactly six minutes and forty-five seconds." said Kevin his eyes narrowing. "Believe I'm me now?"

"Kevin! I missed you, little brother." shrieked Angelina hugging Kevin around the neck.

"Okay three things Angie, one get off me." said Kevin wrenching free of his sister's hold. "Two never call me little brother again, and three tell me what the heck it is your doing here."

"What, you're not happy to see me?" asked Angelina putting on a sad puppy dog face.

"To be quite blunt, no I am not." said Kevin "I haven't seen you since we were, what nine years old when I disowned you and daddy dearest as my family, so tell the old tyrant I said hello."

"Kevin wait, do you seriously think I'll let you just walk away without talking to me?" said Angelina when Kevin turn to leave. "It's been seven years."

"I know, next time let's try for fourteen."

"Hey Kevin, you mind telling us what's going on?" asked Ben as he and Gwen ran toward them.

"I would if I knew Tennyson." snarled Kevin.

"Kevin who's this?" asked Gwen.

"The name's Angelina, Kevin and I go way back." said Angelina. "And you are?"

"I'm Gwen Tennyson and this is my cousin Ben."

"Oh, boy." muttered Kevin

"Wait Tennyson, any relation to the Plumber Max Tennyson?" asked Angelina.

"Ang not now! Look I have to take them home, but meet me outside the Bellwood trailer park in three hours and we'll talk then, ok?" said Kevin.

"Ok see you then Kev." said Angelina grinning and with that she walked away.

When Kevin was driving back to Bellwood the car was dead silent and Kevin was in no hurry for talking to begin because he knew it would inevitably morph into a fight.

Gwen was the first one to speak. "So mind telling us what exactly it was that happened back there?"

"Doesn't matter now does it?" said Kevin. "She and I have nothing to do with each other any more."

"Dude its okay, we get it." said Ben.

"No Ben I don't think you do." said Kevin, rolling his eyes.

"Kevin, we realize seeing an old ex can be tough." said Gwen, trying and failing to hide her anger.

This made Kevin slam on his brakes right in front of Gwen's house. "An ex? Gross, you think I dated Angelina?"

"Yeah and it's probably hard because you still have feelings for her." said Ben.

"Feeling, uh huh I have a feeling I'd like to trap her in the Null Void for two or three years."

"Why is it so difficult for you to admit that you miss your ex-girlfriend?" asked Gwen.

"Because she's not my ex-girlfriend!" said Kevin very annoyed.

"It doesn't matter what you call her." Gwen started to say, but Kevin cut her off.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Yelled Kevin, finally.

"Your sister?" repeated Gwen and Ben in unison.

"Yeah Angelina Levin, is my fraternal twin sister."

"Why didn't you tell us that from the beginning?" asked Ben. "Or that you even have a sister, these might be good things for us to know?"

"Remember what I was like when we first met? How much of a psycho little nut job I was?" asked Kevin looking out the window. "Take that and multiply it by about eleven and you get Angie."

"So you're saying that your sister is even worse than you used to be." said Gwen.

"Remember how your guy's grandma is an alien? Well the same goes for my father." said Kevin. "He's from a planet known as Visidia (made it up). Mom left, and had every right to. When my powers started showing up, my dad told her the truth."

"Wait you told me that summer that your parents abandoned you when your powers appeared." said Ben, remembering the words of a younger Kevin.

"Well I was lying, big shocker when you're talking about the eleven-year-old me." said Kevin. "About a year after mom bailed, so did I?"

"Why?" said Gwen. "I would think that you'd want to stay where you could learn more."

"And with pretty much every other alien race you'd be right." said Kevin dully. "With Visidins it's the daughter not the son that's favored in the family. I was decided second best, the servant and prisoner in my own home."

"I'm sorry Kevin." said Ben. "I can go Jet Ray and fly myself home if you need some time to think."

"Yeah thanks," said Kevin. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

* * *

this time what I need from you is feed back from this chapter and votes on how the talk with Angelina should go. Please review and I'll update ASAP.


	4. between brother and sister

Chapter 3: between brother and sister

Chapter 3: between brother and sister

When Angelina showed up she was wearing a mask to disguise herself as a normal human. At first she didn't see Kevin because he was standing in the shadows undetectable.

"Kevin where are you?" said and Angelina, looking in all directions trying to find her brother. "I did exactly what you said, you told me to be here and I'm here."

"Chill Angie, had to be sure it was you." said Kevin stepping into the light. "I'm not used to my sister looking human."

"This is where you live?" asked Angelina, as they walked to The Rust Bucket (the Tennyson's said he could have it after Max's death). "In an old beat up motor home?"

"Hey this isn't just any beat up old motor home." said Kevin, unlocking the door and switching on the lights inside. "This is Max Tennyson's legendary beat up old motor home The Rust Bucket."

"Kevin I really missed you," said Angelina sitting down at the table. "I need you to just know and believe that please."

"First you can cut the crap Angelina we're alone and this me you're talking to." said Kevin, sitting down across from his sister. "And second I want you to answer the question you were avoiding earlier. What exactly is it that you're doing here."

"I'm having a long over due chat with my twin that I haven't seen in seven years." said Angelina, simply.

"Really? So you just expect me to believe that after all these years the only thing your after is a conversation with me." asked Kevin, sarcastically. "Ang I'm not stupid I can see that you want something a lot more than to talk."

"Ok how about a deal?" asked Angelina, grinning. "I'll tell you my angle if you tell me yours."

"What angle? I don't have an angle." said Kevin slightly confused.

"Oh, come on bro, a Plumber's grandkids, you are friends with and seem to have romantic feelings for the grandkids of a Plumber." said Angelina. "You have to have some long term scam in mind."

"Well actually as hard as this may be to accept for you the whole being a, good person stuff, it's no act, and here's some proof." said Kevin pulling out his badge.

"That's a Plumber's badge." said Angelina in astonishment.

"I know," said Kevin. "I got it from a dying Plumber, and Max Tennyson himself said I was on my way to earning it."

"Kevin I want you to come home with me." said Angelina, standing up.

""I was expecting this," said Kevin hanging his head. "But tell me Angelina, how long is the statue of limitations on betrayal?"

"Kevin I didn't betray you I did what I thought was right." said Angelina standing up.

"You told dad my plan to run away and never come back." said Kevin, also getting up and walking to the door. "I'm just lucky I'm good at eves dropping and dad's a lousy tracker or I wouldn't have escaped."

"Kevin, please."

"look another part of not being stupid is me realizing that if you know where I am dad knows where I am, and I'm telling you now whatever it is you're planning call it off." said Kevin opening the door. "Now if you'll excuse me it's late and I'm tired. Good bye good riddance."


End file.
